


11:28 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell remained with his daughter as he used a tentacle from his mouth to attack a Smallville creature.





	11:28 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell remained with his daughter as he used a tentacle from his mouth to attack a Smallville creature, but the enemy didn't have anyone to protect it.

THE END


End file.
